Star Wars Galaxies
by g3nesis1
Summary: [Written by Matt and I] A group of smugglers Get more then they bargained for when a simple Spice extraction turns into something more. Please R and R.
1. Genesis

_**Yavin 4 - (5 months since the DeathStar's Destruction)**_

_**Walking among the dense growth of grass and trees, a dark armor-clad figure moved quietly trying it's best to attract attention. Moving forward, the figure stopped in front of a tall exotic looking plant. The clouds around the sun parted, coming through the forest's trees to reflect off of the figures armor, showing the organish brown colors and the wrap around the beings hips. Breathing in and out of its breathing regulator, the figure knelt before the plant and examined it closely. **_

_**Raising his right hand to his ear he turned on his comm.-link, "Dustin...this is Matt! I've found the plant!" Waiting for a response, Matt started hearing loud wet kissing noises from the other side of the comm.-link and quickly turned it off in disgust. "Oh don't worry Matt, we'll have your**_ _**back." Matt said mimicking Dustin's voice. Sighing, Matt began to harvest the plant of its special pollen.**_

_**This plant, also known as Veirra Plant made a very potent spice native only to Yavin 4. It used to be easily attainable by normal trading standards, but since the Empire moved in...It had been out of the space lanes for quite a while. Making it very valuable to the customer who'd hired them for this mission. Taking out a small vial, Matt put the extract into it carefully, making sure not to spill anything and then put the cap on it. Taking out another vial, Matt began to extract some more of the spice when something cast a shadow over him. Looking up at the sun and seeing that no clouds where covered, Matt sighed. "Oh Shit..." he said as he suddenly jumped up and began running. **_

_**Dustin's eyes were closed as his hands slid up Kristina's chest. She bit her lip and leaned her head back on the surface of her chair. She giggled as his lips went over the silky softness of her stomach as he lifted the black shirt up from her blue skin. His fingers where like feathers, running over the surface of her skin, tickling her almost. She pulled him up and kissed his lips softly, her arms wrapping around the fur of his Pilot's Jacket and kissed his lips gently, the lekku laying on her shoulders. She pushed him back and looked into his eyes.**_

_**Dust grinned widely and nipped at her chin. He got closer and closer, pushing his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around her slim waist to pull her onto his lap. She looked down into his eyes. "You know...Shouldn't we be doing something else?" Dustin laughed. "No, not really." He shrugged. He was suppose to do something, but he had totally forgotten about it already. He really didn't care either way, as he pulled her closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he put his lips to her chest. She laughed and closed her eyes.**_

_**Suddenly Dustin's comm-link buzzed to life, "What the?" Dust said as the static noise rose to an unbearable pitch. "DUSTIN YOU BASTARD!" said a very angry voice. "PREP THE FRIGGIN SHIP UP!" Sighing, Dustin picked up Kristina and put her in the seat beside him, "Sorry babe..we're gonna have to do this later." he said with a sly smile. Kristina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thats what you think."**_

_**Sighing sadly, Dustin began flipping the switches and pressing various buttons, prepping his YT-1300 Correllian freighter for flight. "I wonder what Matt's so worried about?" Dustin asked as he watched the horizon looking for Matt. Kristina's eyes narrowed, looking to the horizon as well. She growled silently and put her hands on Dustin's head, pointing it in the direction of Matt who was running towards the ship "...There he is." Squinting at the distant figure, Dustin sighed. "So why the hell did he have to call us to prep the ship? We could have done that when he arrived." he said grumpily.**_

_**Kristina again rolled her eyes, and thwapped Dustin on the side of the head. "Don't you see that big ass Rancor chasing after him?" it's teeth where salivating, wishing to catch it's new found food. It's huge claws where swiping rapidly at him. "Dammit." She grabbed a blaster and waited at the door of the ship. "Let's hope he get's here, before that thing get's him." Dustin stared at the Rancor for a few seconds before starting to panic. "DAMN! WHATS A RANCOR DOING ON YAVIN! GET BACK UP HERE!" He yelled at Kristina as the ship began to hover upwards. "We can't just wait here...if we do..we won't have time to take off as Matt get's in!"**_

_**Kristina held onto one of the bars of the ship and looked over to Dustin. She sighed and ran over to the co-pilot's seat. Turning the ship around, Dustin flew off to the side of a nearby cliff. **_

_**Running as fast as he could, Matt watched helplessly as Dustin began to take off. Holding up his hand to his ear Matt yelled into his comm-link, "DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Over the buzzing comm-link, Dustin said, "Matt...I'm going over to the cliff, if I wait for you we might not be able to get out of here!" Growling Matt slid to the ground as he tried to stop himself and grabbed at the dirt with his left hand and pulled himself to the other direction, towards the cliff.**_

_**As the Rancor began to get closer, it swiped at Matt, tearing down trees as they ran. "DAMMIT!" Matt screamed as he redoubled his pace again. Kristina sighed, "He needs to run just a teensy bit faster." she pointed out to Dustin. Grabbing the comm-link she yelled, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Approaching the cliff, Matt saw the ship hovering by the edge, "I CANT RUN VERY FAST WITH THIS ARMOR!" he yelled into his comm-link.**_

_**She sighed, "Excuses, excuses." She walked over to the edge of the opening hatch and looked to Matt, running over the edge. She'd grab him if he didn't quite make it. Approaching the edge, Matt jumped at the ship's hatch. Just as the Rancor's hand came down and destroyed the whole side of the cliff that he'd been standing on only seconds ago. Hitting the hatch's walkway with his torso, Matt tried to climp up, bringing his feet over the walkway.**_

_**Dustin meanwhile was laughing like a maniac as the rancor fell off the cliff and into the small river below. As Kristina pulled Matt into the ship, Matt was gasping for air. "OOoooh MATT! It's gonna be easy credit's man!" he said sarcastically, "THATS THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO YOU DUSTIN!" Kristina managed to get Matt on the ship with on last tug that threw him to the front of the ship and closed the hatch. She turned around, seeing Dustin laugh maniacally. "...All men are idiots. I swear it." She chuckled and walked over to Matt, to see if he was okay.**_

_**Still gasping, Matt got up and began unlocking the the neck piece of his helmet. As a hissing noise came from his helmet, Matt took it off and wiped his sweating forehead. "I'm alright..." he sighed. "Did you get the plant?" She asked. Looking through the pouches in his belt, Matt produced a small vial with the plant extract. "Yeah...I only got one vial...but that should satisfy the guy who wanted this stuff." Dustin smiled, "That's Matt for ya..what a Trooper." he said sarcastically. **_

_**Kristina walked over to the pilots chair and thwapped Dustin upside the head again. "Oh, shut up. I think maybe you should go out there next time." She nodded as she sat in her chair and leaned back. "What do you think, Matt?" She looked over to him and her eyes focuse on the vial still in his hand. "Pfft...as if, then he won't let me get my cut of the profit's." he said with a smile as he went to the back of the ship.**_ _**Smiling Dustin punched in the coordinates for Tatooine as he prepared for lightspeed. "Well let's go collect our payment!" he said as the ship dissapeared instantly into hyperspace.**_

_**Moving through the Imperial Control room, Captain Moors watched the holo projector as it showed an armored man running from the Rancor. It wasn't a good position, but the neck camera had done it's job. "Hmm...it seems our Creature Handler didn't train our new and EXPENSIVE specimen well enough." he said making note to punish him later.**_ _**Looking over at the stormtrooper who stood gaurding the door, he nodded at him and watched as he quickly left the room.**_

_**The storm trooper would give the order to send a transmission to the nearest Emperial Star Destroyer, with an order for the immediate capture of that space craft, after all he mused. How would it look if he allowed a mere Smuggler to come into Emperial space without permission and then just leave. Captain Moors smiled to himself, the Bounty Hunters would have them soon enough.**_


	2. Tatooine

_**Tatooine ( 1 Standard Day after Genesis)**_

_**Handing the vial of plant extract to the droid infront of him, Dustin smiled and turned to face Jabba. Sitting upon his usual resting place, Jabba the Hutt laughed and began to speak in Huttese. "Very good...very good, I expect you'll be wanting your payment?" "That would be appreciated," Dustin said with a straight-face. "Very well, the credit's have already been wired to your account." Jabba said as he licked his slimy lips.**_

_**Kristina narrowed her eyes as she looked at Jabba, biting her lip as she tried not to gag in disgust from just watching him. He is soo nasty, she thought to herself. Taking this as his signal to leaved, Dustin turned around and nodded for Kristina to follow him. "Wait!" Jabba said suddenly, making Dustin turn to look at him. "Yes, Jabba?" Dustin asked respectfully. "That Twilek behind you..." Jabba said with a sick gleam in his eye, "Would you be intrested in selling her? I could offer a heft price..."**_

_**Kristina turned to look at him as well, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, no you didn't..." she growled. She looked to Dustin and then back to Jabba. "...Did you just say what I think you said?" Covering her mouth with his hand, Dustin bowed respectfully to Jabba, "With all respect Jabba..." Dustin said giving a look of warning to Kristina. "But I'm afraid she's not for sale, I still need her to help me with my ship." Dustin said quickly. Kristina tried to yell at him, but her voice was muffled by Dustin's hand. She tried to bite at his fingers but quickly stopped. Growling, she ripped her face away from his hand, stomping away.**_

_**Sighing the Hutt said, "Very well..." and dismissed them from his presence, ignoring them completely now. Turning to catch up with Kristina, Dustin laughed. "I'm sorry...but you may have said something we'd both regret, and it's never a good idea to cross a Hutt." She turned around and glared at him. "Well! It's not a good idea to cross me either!" It felt like the heat was rising off her blue, cool looking body. "Damn that Hutt!" She snarled and started walking away again.**_

_**"Well you won't live as long as Jabba and trust me...they live a l-l-ong time. Besides...without vengeance killings and stuff like that, the Hutt's would die of boredom. So you'd be just helping them." She crossed her arms. "...Stupid Hutts." She growled and kept her head down, staying silent for a few more minutes. Stopping by a small terminal, Dustin began pressing a few buttons to check his account. Whistling, Dustin smiled. "Yeah this is perfect, now I just have to wire good ol' Matt his half."**_

_**Punching a few more buttons, Dustin's earnings went down to half their original amount and were sent directly to Matt's account. "There we go, we have 50,000 credits to ourselves. Any suggestions on what we should do now?" he asked giving her a sly grin. "How 'bout, hire a hitman?" She smiled, sarcastically and sighed. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I just want to have some fun. I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE UBER-FUN! What do you think?"**_

_**"I think we can have plenty of fun on the ship, then we can out to town." She shrugged and looked into his eyes. "...Alright." She said. Frowning Dustin asked, "What? I'm not good enough for you anymore?" Kristina sighed. "No, no, no...You're just wonderful!" She laughed, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips gently. "Don't get all frowny, dammit." She smiled. "We can have fun at the ship...Maybe, we can continue?" she smirked.**_

_**Laughing, Dustin put his arm over Kristina's shoulders and together they hurridly left their ship, ready to have to have some 'fun'. **_

_**Zoe moved her black hair from her eyes, holding a datapad with a few names and images on it. SHe could barely read it, the words were blurry. She chuckled, looking at a few of the faces. "Boy, are you ugly.." She shrugged. "...Fuck it, I'll look at it later." She laughed and threw her head back, drinking the last of her Tatooine Sunburn. Those things were pretty good. She snorted, thinking about a few things and calling for another drink as she laid her head down on the bar.**_

_**She lifted her head up as the bartender hesitantly laid the drink down infront of her. She snatched it and sipped from it with an evil grin. She looked around to the others in the Cantina. She could hear the band playing. They were alright, except for whoever was playing the Ommni box was just a bit off. She cracked her neck, alot of the people around her looked like trouble makers. Of course, everyone did to her now-a-days.**_

_**Walking down the stair's a new figure appeared in the cantina. Wearing reinforced gloves, a duster jacket, camaflauge pants, black boots, and a backpack. Zoe looked over to the stairs, hearing someone new come in. She chuckled and turned back to her drink, downing it quickly. She slammed the glass down. "Gimme anoder..." Walking to the counter where the bartender stood, Matt smiled. "I'll have a Corellian Ale."**_

_**Nodding the bartender quickly gave him his drink as Matt handed him a few credits. Looking around the place, he noticed the tall Wookie black-furred playing on his Omnibox. He was playing a great tune, he wondered if the Wookiee was a professional musician by the way he handled the instrument. Zoe sighed and looked over to the man, wrapping her fingers around the glass.**_

_**She looked over to where he was looking, to see the Wookie again. She smiled drunkily and laid her chin on her palm. "...This place sucks." She laughed. Ignoring her, Matt took another sip of his drink before walking toward the band. Noticing some dancer's nearby dancing in tune with the music, he smiled and put a few 100 credits in the Wookiee's instrument case.**_

_**Rarwing it's gratitude, the Wookie hit a few key's and started playing a calm melody. The Twilek dancer's started approaching him, but he turned around and took a seat next to the drunk woman. She looked over to him. "What? You don't like Twilek's?" She snorted, taking another drink. "They're kinda cute." She shrugged and laughed. SHe covered her lips as she burped and chuckled.**_

_**Closing his eyes, Matt responded calmly. "It's not tha I don't like Twilek's, I'm just not in the mood for any of that. I simply wanted to tip the band, it's music is really...comfortin." She slowly got up and walked over to him, her legs wobbling as she sat in a chair across from him. "I guees you can call it that." She said as she laid the glass down. "I don't know what else you'd call it." Matt replied with the same tone of voice. Taking another swig of his drink, Matt put the bottle down on the table gently.**_

_**She put the glass to her lips. "I don't know either." She laughed, taking another drink. "Hmm...either your really drunk, or you just hate music." Matt said as he closed his eyes as the music began to pump up with a very hard hitting beat. She shrugged and laid back. "I really don't care about music.. It's alright.. I guess." She chuckled. She looked to her drink. "Man.. It's almost gone? Already!" She sighed and looked over to the bartender with an innocent smile.**_

_**Sighing, Matt looked into his pack and took out a few credits and threw them onto the table. Before closing the pack, a shiny piece of metal glinted off the light for just a second before he closed his pack."Next drink's on me..." he said as he stood up and headed for the stairs. The shine from his pack caught her eye. "R.I.S." She licked her lips and stood up, riping the datapad from her pocket. She ran through the faces, the information. She smirked and cracked her neck, pulling the jacket from her chair and throwing it over her shoulders. He looked familiar for some reason. She sighed heavily, drinking the last of the Sunburn and followed him out a few moments later.. She smirked drunkily and kept her hands hidden in the jacket pocket.**_

_**Walking up the stair's, Matt opened the door out of the small Cantina and stepped out into the bright light. Taking out some dark visor's, Matt put them on and began to walk deeper into the city of Mos Eisely. She followed him, her eyes narrowed, focused on his back. She grinned widely, and pushed the door wide open and almost tripped. She couldn't help but laugh and lean against the door. "Oops." She chuckled, gathering herself. She covered her eyes and watched him walk into the city. She pulled on a visor as well to protect her eyes from being in the cantina, drinking for so long and followed closely. **_

_**As Matt suddenly turned, he walked into a dark-alleway and out of sight. She sighed heavily and turned the corner. "Hey...! Dammit! I lost him." She growled silently and cursed mentally at herself as she looked around the alley. "I'm such an idiot." She looked to the many faces that were passing her by, trying to see if he was there. She leaned against one of the walls of a building. "..Fucker," she said, lowering her head and continued to walk thorugh the city.**_**_  
_**

_**Footprints began to appear in the sand as the an image began to materialize that had not been their before. Holding up his Holographic Environment Projector or H.E.P. , Matt quickly put it in his pack before sticking his head out of the alleyway and heading in the opposite direction of the would-be follower. "I wonder what's her problem..." he asked himself as he started to blend into the crowd, dissapearing completely once again.**_

_ **Zoe growled, looking at the datapad. She wrapped her fingers around it tightly and squeezed until she heard a crunch. "Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" She sighed and continued walking. She'd probably never see him again, like most of the others she'd lost in the past. She slipped the broken datapad into her jacket and crossed her arms over her chest. **_


	3. Cantina Blues

**_Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer - Location: Unknown (30 minutes after Foreshadowing)_**

**_On one knee bowing down, Captain Moors was sweating at the mere presence of the man before him. "Captain Moors..." said the helmeted man, his breathing coming in and out at regular intervals. "The Emperor does not approve of failure. In fact, it's not tolerated at all." said the black-clad figure as he turned to face him. Captain Moors gulped as he looked at the impressive figure of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. "My Lord..." he stammered, trying to find the words to say. "I have no need for excuses Captain..." Darth Vader said, his voice calm. _**

_**Captain Moors flinched as he felt something invisible begin to choke him. Gasping for breath, he tried to talk but couldn't...his vision began to blur as he found himself dieing. "You dissapoint me Captain." Vader said as he turned around and an audible 'crack' went though the room. Standing their, Vader looked out into space. The only noise in the room was his audible breathing and the sounds of a few Stormtroopers hurridly dragging the body of Captain Moors out of the room. Turning his head to one of the men that had come with Captain Moor's, Vader spoke quietly. "Captain Certa. I want you to find those who went to Yavin 4 and have them interrogated and then executed immedieatly. I pray that you learned from the experience." Looking back to the stars infront of him, Vader said. "You are dismissed Captain." **_

_**Trembling slightly, the man stood up with a pale face and saluted. "Yes Lord Vader!" Hurridly leaving the room, the officer went to complete his orders. **_

_**Tatooine - Mos Eisley (Present Time)**_

** _Liz's eyes were closed as she danced along with the music. It sang out to her, calming every single part of her... almost... except her racing heart. Her slim waist moved along, her breasts bouncing with each movement. A seductive smile crept up her cheeks as she could feel the piercing eyes of men on her. Liz looked over to the band, her arms falling to her side. She approached them with a grin, resting her hand on her hip. Looking up at the approaching Dancer, Dallas roared his greeting. She grinned to Dallas, looking up and down his furry black and white body. She chuckled at his roar and waved. She passed by and continued dancing. It was like she could never stop.. Entrancing. Nodding, Dallas continued thinking about the human who'd given him some credits. It was much appreciated, maybe he'd buy the human a drink if he ever saw him again. Raoaring again, Dallas signaled that it was time for a break._**

**_Liz sighed heavily, her feet were beginning to blister.. again. The music was great, but.. Pain, well that wasn't. She looked over to Dallas again and let out a breath of relief. "Thank-freaking-God." She laughed and sat down in the nearest chair. Stepping down from the dias, Dallas walked past a few patron's some who complimented him on the band. Pleased with this, Dallas walked over to Liz. "RAWRRRR?" he asked Liz in his booming voice. She laughed. "I am fine," she smiled. "You, Dallas? How are you tonight?" Growling in approval, Dallas nodded his head to show that he was fine. She smiled to him and called for a drink. It was placed in front of her and she took a slow sip that quickly morphed into a huge gulp. She placed the empty glass down quietly and smiled. "How much longer until we call it a night?" She laid her head on her palm, her twin lukku's falling from her shoulders._**

_**Dallas growled softly to let her know that it wouldn't be much longer, when suddenly an armor clad figure began to walk into the cantina. She looked over to see the figure walking into the Cantina as well. She cocked an eyebrow and sighed. Standing about 6 feet tall, the figure carried a long rifle and wore red armor and helmet with a T-shaped visor. Turning his head to the side to view this figure, Dallas heard a few gasps from a table nearby. "That's Mandalorian Armor!" one patron said. "That's not something you see everyday! It's of the rarest types of armor around!" another said. She turned to Dallas, looking into his eyes. "Looks fake to me," she smiled taking another sip of her drink. She looked back over the figure, her eyes narrowing. Looking around the room, the figure spotted them and walked towards them slowly. From the way the guy walked Dallas could tell that he was a predator and he'd just spotted his prey. Stopping infront of them, the figure spoke with a mechanicalized voice, no doubt from some voice-mask in his helmet. "You mind if I sit." it wasn't a question.**_

_**Liz shifted his eyes towards him, lazily and raised her blistered feet from the other chair. She smiled and took another drink. "...Sure, why not." Pulling the chair from under the table, the figure sat down gracefully. Trying to look as relaxed as he could, Dallas noted that he was still in a pretty good position to draw his weapon at anytime. "I'm here for...information." the man said. "About who... or what exactly?" Liz asked. "Well...I've heard that their were two people here earlier. One was a Human Female by the name of Zoe, the other was a Human Male...not much to go on with that one." Moving closer, the figure rested his arm on the table and Dallas noticed the wrist rocket-launcher. "I'd like to know if you knew anything about where they went or anything about the male?"**_

_**Liz smirked. "...The woman, Zoe," she paused, sitting straight. "She was pretty much drunk off her ass." She gave an unshared chuckle. "...The man, I didn't catch his name.. All I know is that he liked the music." She shrugged. "..He tipped the band." She grinned. "You know what he looks like?" the man asked inquisitively? Liz looked to him. "Well-built, muscular. Hmm, I'm sorry. I really never paid attention to him all that much. But, there were a few things I noticed. I'm usually over there," she pointed, "dancing and such.." She shrugged, taking another sip. What about you?" the man asked Dallas. "Notice anything at all?" Dallas just shook his head at the man, even though he'd got a close up look at the guy. **_

_**The man stared at him for a while as if seeing through his lie, before getting up. "You're help's appreciated.." the man said as he put down a few credit's on the table. "If you hear anything, you come and tell me...I'm docked at the local spaceport. I'll make sure it's worth your while."With that, he turned around and left the cantina as suddenly as he'd appeared. Liz cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that was.. Erm.. Interesting. I wonder what they did." She picked up one of the credits and examined it for a moment. "Why would a guy like that want them?" She shrugged and threw the credit over to Dallas. Shaking his head, Dallas gave a small rumble to tell her. "There's lot of mercenaries around here, aren't there Dallas?" She sighed heavily. "So, what do you want to do when we see them again? Tell him?"**_

**_Dallas sighed and said, "Rarrwr...Arrgggrr"_** _**She nodded and closed her eyes. "I guess so." Roaring for the band to gather up again, Dallas stood up and walked to the dias and behind his Ommni box. Liz moaned and slowly got up again. She tossed the Lukku's back onto her shoulders and looked to Dallas. "Well, let's start this up again." She smiled, ready to start dancing as the music raced through her ears.**_


	4. Mos Eisley

_**Mos Eisley (5 Hours since Foreshadowing)**_

_**"DAMN IT AND BURN IT ALL TA HELL!" Dustin yelled as he lost another 500 credit's. The dealer, a human female, simply smiled. After a few hours in the ship, both Kristi and he had went out to Mos Eiesly to enjoy the nightlife. But sadly, Dustin had got involved in a game of sabaac and had already lost about 5000 credits. "Hey, its your own fault.." She smirked to him, thinking only one word... Dumbass. "Aw come on..." he said in a sad voice as he pushed another 500 credit's up to the pot. "I'm not gonna quit till I win at least ONE pot!" The dealer smiled and started dealing the cards again.**_

_ **"I guess we're going to loose all of our money then.." She sighed and just simply watched. She wasn't going to argue with him. It never really seemed to... Well, sink in." Looking at his hand, Dustin smiled as the values suddenly changed. Pushing up another 500, Dustin smirked. "Okay, let's go now!" Kristina sighed heavily and pulled herself up. "Finally!" She laughed, wrapping her arm around him. "So, what's our losses?" She smiled. Laying down his card's, Dustin smirked. "Queen's Hand!" Suddenly laughing, Dustin hit the table hard. "I know I have ya now!" The dealer simply smiled and laid down her hand, making Dustin pause in horror. "Idiot's Array." The dealer said simply. Dustin just sat their, looking at the highest value in the whole card game. "B-but..." **_

**_"Sorry for you loss." the dealer said with a smile as she put her hands on the credits. Kristina rolled her eyes. "..Told ya." "I'm not so sure about that." Said a voice from behind Dustin and Kristina. Turning around, Dustin looked at Matt standing behind him. "Hey their Matt..." he said gloomily as he looked back at his hand. Kristina eyed Matt with a bit of a death glare and a bit of a plead. Help me get him away from here! He's loosing all of our money-kind of look. "Dammit...I THOUGH FOR SURE I WAS GONNA WIN THIS TIME!" Smiling at Kristina, Matt walked forward. "Well...I think you did." "Scuse meh?" Dustin asked as he looked at Matt weirdly. "Did you not just see her hand?"_**

** _"Oh I did..." Matt replied as he moved forward quickly and grabbed the dealers left wrist. "I also saw her using a Skifter. You see...she's been changing the value's of her cards the whole game." Kristina cocked an eyebrow at the dealer, and a low growl purred at the pit of her throat. She clenched her fists.. "Well, thanks for shedding light on that, Matt." The dealer gave Matt a hateful expression. "So what?" she asked. "You try anything and I'll scream loud enough to bring stormtroopers over here to fry all your asses!" Grinning Dustin put his hand on the dealer's whole pot of credits. "No need for that, I'll just take all my credit's and yours. I'd call that even." Kristina thought for a moment. Aw, no fun. I swear I could have beat her and got out of her by the time they came over here. She grinned, but stayed silent, taking her hand off of Dustin's shoulder._**

**_Letting go of the woman's wrist, Matt stepped back. Just as the the dealer kicked at his leg and ran away. "OW---!" he said but quickly bit of his yell while clutching his leg, so that he wouldn't alert anyone. Kristina chuckled slightly, covering her lips with her fingers. "..I knew I should of.." She looked over to Matt and then down to Dustin. "Well, what now? Are you done with this.. Or do you wanna go lose it again?" Breathing deeply, Matt leg go of his clutched leg. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot." Putting his leg on the ground, Matt coughed. "Earlier today when I was at a cantina, I was being tailed by this woman. I don't know why she was following me, but she was good. You guy's know anything about this?" Kristina shook her head. "..No, but.. Do you think she'll come back? Is she still following you?" "I managed to lose her easily enough. It's hard tracking a ranger when he doesn't wish to be seen." Matt said with a small smile. "Yeah.. I bet." She smirked. Dustin smiled as he stood up, his jacket over-filled with stuff from the pot. "Yeah! I tell ya, this has been a good night! Why don't we head back to the Fortunata. We can go run around and start askin some questions."_**

_**Smiling, Matt nodded. "Just make sure to avoid the theives and stormtroopers...I'm sure they'd all like to know what's in that jacket." he said with a hint of humor. "Oh HAHA!" Dustin said sarcastically as he lead them to his ship. Kristina chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around herself, giving a sigh. Dustin was lucky, very lucky. If he had lost all of the money, screw sleeping on the couch.. He would be sleeping on the roof. She laughed at the image in her head and followed them. **_

** _"Dammit!" Akira cursed to herself, clenching her fists tightly. How did that guy know? How did he see it? She lost all that money? And she was doing so well. She walked through the city quickly, making sure to stay away from the stormtroopers and the others. She hated loosing, especially money! If she could, she would of kicked that guy just a teensy bit higher.. Oh yeah, that would of taught him! Zoe walked around the corner, in hopes of finding that man again. She highly doubted it.. But, she would give it a try. Her fingers quivered for her gun but... Ughn, she should of just gave up. Her eyes narrowed seeing Akira, her new informant._**

**_She walked over to her, wondering if she had seen him. But, Akira didn't look all that happy. She looked to her and poked at her arm. "What's up your ass?" Akira looked to her and smirked. "I didn't do well today.." But she smiled. "Some ass!... Grr..." She leaned against one of the buildings and chuckled. "You?" "Same here.. I don't think I should have gotten drunk that early." Zoe sighed, her head was throbbing. "..Yeah, well.. Thats what happens!" Akira said looking to her. Zoe sighed. "...How can a guy disappear into thin air...?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I dono..." She shrugged._**

**_Zoe closed her eyes for a moment. "Anything new?" "No, not really. It's the same old city, with the same ol' idiots. You should have been there earlier. I could have used you, you know!" She smirked. "Yeah, well... Tough." Zoe whispered. "This guy! He was a total idiot.. He just kept putting credits, after credits. And he really thought he was going to win.. I ALMOST had him too. Until this ass spoke up and had to blabber his lips and get me in a bit of trouble. He knew I was using a shifter! How could he? Well, I gave him a swift kick.. But, it really didn't satisfy me.. I wish I could do more.." She looked over to Zoe. "You think you can take care of him for me? Huh-huh?" She nudged her._**

**_Zoe smiled. "Yeah.. Sure! Why not? I feel like kicking some ass today." She laughed. "What does he look like?" "...Like an ass.." Akira laughed. "Yeah.. Well, give me specifics here, girl!" She smiled. "Well," Akira paused. "..Dark hair, poney tail.. About 6 feet.. He looked like a nice person, but you know, once you get to know them.. They're true colors shine." Zoe's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "...It's him." She turned to Akira and grabbed her, shaking her slightly. "Where! Where the hell is he!" She yelled. Akira cocked an eyebrow and reluctantly pointed towards where she had came. She was released and thrown to the ground as Zoe raced off. "Gotta get him, gotta get him.." Zoe thought._**

**_Dajeck Stood on the roof of one of the many houses. His I.D. scanner covering his right eye, letting him see the racing figure of Zoe in the darkness. Standing up, his red armor glinted in the pale moonlight. With a sudden 'PWSHHHHH" his jetpack started and he flew after Zoe, watching her every move. Hopefully, she would take him straight to the bounty. _**

**_- To Be Continued_**


	5. Dark Figure

_**Tatooine - 30 Min After Night-Life**_

_**"God...DAMN!" Dustin said between gritted teeth. Kristy sighed, looking at him with a frown. "What, now?" "LOOK AT THIS!" Dustin said pointing at a holovid. "WE HAVE A BOUNTY ON THE SHIP!" Matt laughed, "More precisely, a bounty on me and the ship." Dustin glared at him, "The crew included...they think good ol' Matt here's the Captain! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!" Kristy sighed. "...Great." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Matt. She mumbled a few things under her breath, but other than that.. stayed silent... For once.**_

_**Suddenly, a red light flashed in the ship. Dustin jumped up and went to some screens infront of the exit to the passenger bay, turning them on he saw a woman sneeking around. "Oh great..." he said to himself. Matt took a quick look at the screen and sighed, "That's the same one who was following me. I'm sure of it now, she's a bounty hunter..." Dustin flipped a switch and put the ship on standby, activating the turrets. Matt walked over to his pack and picked it up, then walked over to a small cabinet. Opening it, he took out a carbine and some thermal detonators and placed the on a nearby couch. Taking off his shirt, Matt began to put the armor on. "I'll go out their and welcome them. You guy's prep the ship up." he said as he put the helmet on. **_

** _Zoe crept around the corner and looked to one of the ships. "Gotcha." She snuck a little closer, just to make sure. He wasn't going to get away this time.. She would make sure of it. She bit her lip. "Oh, where, oh where, has my lil bounty gone? Oh, where, Oh where, could he be?" She chuckled slightly. Zoe's eyes widen as the front of the ship opens, and out comes her buddy.. She frowned, seeing the carbine and thermal grenades attached to his chest. She sighed. This would be interesting. Stepping forward, Matt looked around. Touching the side of his head, his armor's eye's lit up and went to night-vision mode. "Hey, where are you bounty hunter! Show yourself! I wanna talk!" She growled lowly, the noise coming from the pit of her throat as she stepped up, out of the shadows. "Talk? Why talk when you can act?" She stepped towards him, her eyes fixated on his. He wasn't going to get away so easily like the last time._**

_**Matt raised his Carbine over his shoulder, "What if I don't wanna act?" "Then you're in deep shit, then.. Aintcha?" She smirked, her fingers quivering to pull out her weapon. Suddenly a loud noise started, the noise got louder and louder. Echoing through the night and then, BOOOOOOOM! Jumping, Matt rolled over just in time to see smoldering ash and schorch marks on some of the crates that must have been blocking whatever it was that was aimed at him. "IS THIS HOW YOU TALK BOUNTY HUNTER?" he said as he started crawling toward another crate. Zoe pulled herself from the ground and growled. "Wasn't me!" She pulled out the blaster, holding it in her hands tightly. "'course, see.. I wouldn't miss." She laughed. She looked around for him again and growled. "Guess I'm not the only one thats after you, huh?" "DONT I FEEL LOVED TONIGHT!" Matt yelled sarcasticly. **_

_**Zoe laughed. "You should!" She pushed herself up as her eyes narrowed. She looked around, the darkness surrounding them. "Could be any-fucking-where." Suddenly a flash of red appeared and a figure landed in the middle of the debris. Turning around the figure looked directly at Matt, his T-shaped visor glinting in the moonlight. "IS THAT BOBA FETT!" Matt yelled panicked as he crawled to another crate. She placed a finger on the trigger of the blaster and chuckled to herself. "Don't even think about it." She growled, rushing over beside him. "He's mine." She looked to the figure, then cocked an eye to Matt. "No! He's wearing crimson armour.. Dumbass." She chuckled. "Oh SHUDDAP! God!" Matt yelled, turning back to look at the armor. "All I know is that he's wearing Mandalorian armor! AND THATS NOT GOOD!" "I knew this." She growled back at him, eyeing the figure in front of them both.**_

_**The figure in mandalorian armor turned toward them and looked as if he was bending down to pick up something. "OH CRAP! HE'S FIRING A MISSLE!" Matt yelled again, a split second before the missle in the figure's pack launched at them. Matt stood up and ran to the side before jumping to the ground and covering his head with his arms. "...Fuck." She jumped out of the way, just in time. She hit the ground with a snap. "Ou." She could feel the fire, as if it was on her back. "...Bastard." She pushed herself up and grabbed the blaster back up, holding it in her sore hand. "FUUUUUCCCKKK YOOOU!" She screamed, firing at the figure a few times. Rolling around, Matt took the carbine's strap off his shoulder and aimed the weapon at the figure. "DUSTIN YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING!" he yelled as he started firing at the figure. She looked over to Matt and hid behind a few crates for a minute, snapping her shoulder back into place. She cracked her neck, and took a deep breath turning back around and firing at the figure once again.**_

** _The figure took out a blaster pistol and began firing as his jetpack came on and he flew up, still firing. "Can't aim... Worth.. SHIT!" Zoe yelled at the hunter. "Oh that is so unfair..." Matt mumbled to himself as he aimed up high at the figure. She grabbed out one of the daggers and kissed the blade for good luck. "Please work," she said, throwing it towards the figure with a speed unmatched, hoping it would at least hurt him... At least. The figure's jetpack began to leak, and he quickly turned it off. Falling down from the sky above, right on top of Zoe. "Ah.. You.. bastard." She growled, falling to the ground landing on her shoulder.. again. She wrapped her arm around the neck of him and pushed him off of her. The figure twitched a little, before leaning up and looking at them. Matt raised his carbine at them, "Give up, your done!" he said to the figure. Zoe held her shoulder, looking to the blaster that was right in front of the figure. She looked over to Matt and let out a heavy sigh. _**

_**The figure simply raised his right arm and put his left hand on his forearm. "What the--?" Matt asked when suddenly a burst a flame fired out at him. Running toward Zoe, Matt grabbed her and jumped behind a crate. A rush of flame came forward, melting steel plates and incinerating everything else where she had just stood. "Ugh!" She yelped, holding her shoulder. "..I don't think he'll give up until we beat the shit out of him. Whaddya think?" She forced herself up and looked over the crates. "Uh... Um... Thanks." She gulped, thanking god she wasn't there. "Well...I suppose he's only after me, so at the first chance we get...we're splitting up." Matt said quietly. "No! I don't fucking think so!" She grabbed a piece of his armor and pulled on it. "I didn't come here to go away with nothing!" "Heh...think of it this way." Matt said with a laugh. "Your life...or the bounty?" As the figure began walking toward them, when suddenly the Fortunata's lower turret started up began firing.**_

**_The figure didn't have time to react as one bolt of laser fire hit him on his armored chest. "YEAH!" Matt yelled as he jumped up and ran toward the ship's hatch. Zoe growled pushing herself up and ran after him, tackling him onto the hatch. "Don't think so!" She yelled. "Ain't getting away this time!" The ship began to lift up as Matt's leg's were tangled with the bounty huntress. "Gosh...just give up!"...DAMMIT!" Matt said to himself as he crawled up the hatchway, with the huntress holding on for dear-life. Finally inside, Matt hit a button and the hatchway closed, sealing them off from the air that was trying to suck them back down. Gasping for breath, Matt laughed. "Everytime I get on this ship...it seems like I'm just barely making it." Zoe held her shoulder and gave a sigh of relief. "...Damn." With another sickening crack and a small yelp, her shoulder was back into place. "Yeah.. well thats because you're so damn popular."_**


End file.
